


Ancient Longings

by gryffindorsqueen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Past Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorsqueen/pseuds/gryffindorsqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is surprised when Trevelyan's jealous over his past infatuation with the Hero of Ferelden.<br/>He tells her that 10 year old crush is in his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient Longings

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble fill of a tumblr request:
> 
> "Astrid flirting with Cullen reminds him of the female mage that used to flirt with him at Kinloch Hold, please?"
> 
> As ever, comments and kudos feed my soul! :)

The door to his office creaked open and Cullen didn’t need to look up to know who it was.

“Commander?” Astrid began teasingly, sitting on the desk next to his reports. “Would you be interested in supper in my quarters?”

 _I really can’t,_ he thought.  _There are so many reports to check…_

He looked up at her and found her smiling, her hair wild and framing her face. Cullen felt his willpower slip.  _I shouldn’t have looked._

“I have all these reports - ”

“Nonsense!” She said, batting them out of his hands and wriggling a little, drawing his eyes down to the soft curve of her hips. “Besides…I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me.”

Cullen blinked, sitting back in his chair and staring at her. For a moment it made him think of…

“Someone has said those exact words to me before.”

“Oh?” She chuckled. “Who else have you been making eyes at?”

“It was a long time ago, back in Ferelden.” He was surprised that the memory didn’t sting like it used to, that it didn’t remind him of what came after. “Solana Amell said it.”

He watched her face fall slightly. “The Hero of Ferelden?”

“Yes.” He let himself drift for a few moments, going back to the time at Kinloch Hold that was actually pleasant. “Before she was a Warden, she was a Circle mage. I was rather…infatuated with her.”

“Hm.” She said, her tone unusually clipped. “What was she like?”

Cullen was too intrigued by her reaction to stop. “She was…interesting. Studious and hard-working but with a rather flirtatious side. She…understood the affect she had on me and liked to tease me.”

“Did she?” Astrid was avoiding his eyes now, her jaw clenched.

Unable to stop himself, he chuckled. “Astrid…are you  _jealous?_ ”

Her head whipped up. “No! Of course not!” He raised an eyebrow; an odd, smug feeling settling in his stomach. The corner of her mouth twitched. “Well, maybe a little.”

He guffawed, seizing her hands in his before she could move away. “I can’t believe you’re jealous. Why?”

She sighed, a small furrow in her brow and a rare blush on her cheeks. “I don’t know! It’s silly but…Andraste’s arse, she’s  _the Hero of Ferelden!_  I can’t compete with that!”

He left a pause. “Love, you are aware that you’re the Inquisitor, aren’t you? The Herald of Andraste herself?”

“I know but…” She squirmed and he couldn’t deny it was rather entertaining to see her struggling for words for once. “She’s the original, you know? Everyone knows her story. And she saved your life! I’ve never done that.”

 _Not in the same way perhaps, but you have nonetheless._  He squeezed her hands gently. “Yes, she is a good woman - talented, successful, attractive - ”

“Is this meant to make me feel better?”

“But I’ve never called her ‘love’.” She met his gaze at last, a small smile starting to form on her face. “I’ve never spent all night talking to her.” He kissed her hands. “I’ve never made love to her on my desk.” He kissed her hands again. “I never so much as touched her.” Another kiss. “And I’ve never rewritten reports for her.”

She laughed, leaning down to kiss him. “I can’t believe you ended on that one!” She stroked his face, her fingers teasing his stubbly jaw. “That’s so  _you,_  love.” She kissed him again, her bright smile returning. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I felt jealous. I guess I’m not used to hearing about your…past conquests.”

He snorted. “Hardly a conquest. It was just a lot of longing looks on my part.”

“Awww!” She clutched his hand to her chest, suddenly taken with the idea. “Do you think if we met in a Circle you’d spend all your time looking longingly at me?”

He smiled, cupping her cheek. “Love, I would do nothing else.”


End file.
